Dialogue à une voix
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Une pause déjeuner. Un Italie qui parle. Beaucoup. Sans personne pour lui répondre. Un cimetière aussi. Et une tombe. Celle de la personne qu'il aime plus que tout. Attention : Italie assez sombre, plus très bien dans sa tête et son corps même, et mentions de suicides. T par sécurité.


Veee~ Bonjour à tous, oui il est tard mais on s'en fout. Bon cet OS traîne depuis quelques semaines dans mon ordi et j'avais pas le courage de le poster. Je me suis détesté en l'écrivant... Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Heu donc, Itachen est un peu... spécial ici. Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas tout ce qui touche à la mort et plus particulièrement au suicide. Et pour ceux qui liront les actions d'Italies sont en italique et ce qu'il dit en écriture normal bonne lecture !

* * *

"Shinsei Roma. Pardon j'aurai dû accepter de te suivre. Je voulais te sauver mais... _Il soupira. _Dis, tu crois que si j'aurais accepter de t'accompagner tu serais toujours en vie ? Ou bien on serai mort tous les deux ? Au moins on aurait été ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Tu crois qu'on aurai été au Paradis ? Au moins j'aurai pu être avec toi. Dis moi, Shinsei Roma, es-tu heureux là-haut ? Est-ce que tu as rencontré Papi Rome ? Tu comprends pourquoi je voulais t'empêcher de t'éteindre ? Tu veilles sur moi de là-haut ? Je suis sûr que oui. Tu me surveilles et tu me protège comme tu l'as toujours fais. Je sais que même après ton départ en guerre tu as continuer à me surveiller. Shinsei Roma, tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu partes ? Je t'aime et... Si j'avais le choix aujourd'hui, si tu venais me demander si je voudrais ne faire qu'un avec toi, si je devais entrer en guerre pour assurer ta survie ; je le ferai. Je n'aurai pas peur, je combattrai et je ne pleurerais pas. Mais si tout mon pays était contre... Je m'en ficherai. Je te suivrais. Tu sais il y a un pays, Allemagne il s'appelle, il te ressemble tellement. La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai cru à un fantôme vee. Il était tellement énervé et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais heureusement, si je peux dire ça, je savais que tu étais... j'ai vu ton corps tu sais. Tu étais comme celui de Papi Rome. Si blessé et... _Le brun ne put retenir un sanglot._ Vee Shinsei Roma, je sais que je ne suis pas éternel, j'espère que ma fin arrivera bientôt. Comme ça tout le monde sera content. Allemagne n'aura plus à s'occuper d'un type inutile comme moi et fratello pourra représenter l'Italie en entier. Tu m'en voudrais si je... ? Et si je restais ici jusqu'à ce que je meurt ? _Italie se leva et haussa la voix._ Je veux être avec toi ! Shinsei Roma, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas écouter ? Pourquoi tu n'en a fais qu'à ta tête ? J'aurai tout fais pour toi. TOUT ! _Il essuya les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues avec ses manches._ La vérité c'est que je ne peux pas t'oublier. Et je ne veux pas t'oublier. Shinsei Roma je voulais tellement te sauver. _Le brun se rassit et entoura ses genoux avec ses bras._ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi France a fait ça ? Je le déteste ! J'en ai marre, Shinsei Roma. Je ne peux plus faire semblant d'être heureux. Je les déteste tous ! Fratello parce qu'il s'en fiche de moi, Autriche pour t'avoir laisser partir en guerre, France pour t'avoir tuer et Allemagne... IL SE PREND POUR QUI ? Il croit vraiment qu'il peut prendre ta place comme ça ?... Dis Shinsei Roma, si je reprend ce que tu avais commencé est-ce que ça te ferai revenir ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu crois que Angleterre pourrai te faire revenir ? Il a des pouvoirs, je suis sûr qu'il accepterai. Shinsei Roma, je peux pas continuer sans toi, je veux pas. Quand grand-frère m'a dit qu'il t'avais tuer j'étais jeune et je refusais d'y croire. _Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler mais Italie s'en fichait._ Il m'a dit que je t'oublierai. Mais j'y arrive pas. Shinsei Roma, je peux pas t'oublier. Je peux pas. Je peux pas... Je veux que tu reviennes. Ou alors... Je te rejoindrais ! _Italie parlait avec une lueur de folie dans le regard._ Oui c'est ça, Shinsei Roma, attends moi encore un peu. Dis moi ce que je dois faire.J ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus, Shinsei Roma, j'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux montrer mes vrais émotions. Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux rien te cacher. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi et que tu m'acceptes comme je suis. Merci. Je vais devoir y aller ma pause est bientôt finie. Fratello ne dois pas savoir que je viens, il serai capable de m'enfermer... Il n'aime pas beaucoup les... non-italiens ? On va dire ça comme ça. Les autres trouveraient ça malsains. Ils ont tous le droit de voir la personne qu'ils aiment le plus... Alors pourquoi moi non ? Shinsei Roma... Je t'aime plus que tout. Si Allemagne me trouve il m'interdira de revenir, il ne comprends pas la beauté de mon amour. Comment ose-t-il ? Il n'a pas le droit de m'empêcher de te voir. Personne ne peut, pas même la mort. Rien ne peut nous séparer ! Mon amour pour toi est plus fort que tout. A demain, je te ramènerai de nouvelles fleurs, veee~"

Italie se releva et carressa tendrement la tombe avant de partir.

* * *

Ouais c'est triste et c'est court je sais. En fait l'idée m'est venue en cours de philo un mercredi matin et je l'ai écrit en histoire l'après-midi avec l'idée de base d'Italia qui s'énerve contre Allemagne. J'espère que ça vous a plus ! A demain pour le chapitre un d'A&P


End file.
